


Fear is the strongest emotion

by Pastel_simmer03



Series: Help comes from the most unexpected places [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Fem!Harry, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_simmer03/pseuds/Pastel_simmer03
Summary: Alice Cullen wants to help her best friend Jasper be happy, so she travels back to England to find his mate. The trip doesn't exactly go as plan and she is left rethinking what she knows about herself.





	Fear is the strongest emotion

The Cullen family have moved to Germany to start the cycle all over again, but for at least three of the individuals in the household their minds are still in England. More importantly they are still thinking about a small raven haired child with bright green eyes and a non-existent smile. It was Sunday afternoon and the house was quite subdued. Each person doing their own thing. From the first floor the only thing you could hear was the gentle tune of Edward playing a soft melody, the occasional turning of a page and the quiet sounds of a video game with the volume turned low. The weather outside of the wide windows reflected the mood. Rain falling on the pavement outside.  
The house they had moved into was traditional with a wrap around porch and wide French windows. There was also a large garden around the back surrounded by many trees for many miles, far away from the nearest civilization. Rosalie sat by one of the windows curled up in an armchair flicking distractedly through a car magazine. Her mind focusing on each car model but inevitably wandering back to Hallie. How could the girl be so small? She was all on her own; there wasn't any adult near her in the park. Rosalie brushed a few strands of loose hairs behind her hair before giving a small sigh. Such a human gesture that Jasper looked up at her.  
"Are you okay Rose?" He asked in his southern lilt.  
"Yes, I am fine Jasper." She replied. His eyebrow rose in a fluid movement that she couldn't help but tilt the corners of her mouth up in response. She sighed again before explaining, "I just have a few things on my mind at the moment, that's all"  
"Maybe I can help. What are you thinking about?"  
Rosalie took a few seconds before answering him slowly whilst carefully uncurling herself so that her hands were resting in her lap with her magazine balancing on the arm of the seat, "Back in England. About four and a half, five years ago, I met a small girl. I just..." She broke off running one hand through her blond locks. "I feel I should have done more to help her!" She stood abruptly before beginning to pace, "She was so small! She looked so fragile and..." She looked Jasper in the eye "broken..." she finished softly. "I should have done something!"  
"Rose..." Jasper started looking slightly lost. "Maybe it was better that you didn't. Maybe it was something that she needed to do on her own. Something that would help her build her character." He finished looking dubious.  
"Maybe" Rosalie whispered before looking away.

* * *

  
  
Alice Cullen had had a vision back in England. She knew that Jasper could not find his mate, for unforeseen consequences. But in her vision she didn't see anything about herself. So she decided that she would take a trip to England to find her brothers mate. The only thing was that she didn't know what Jaspers mate looks like... or even how old she was. So it was with that last thought she took a flight to London Heathrow.  
When she landed a soft drizzle was falling from the sky, typical England weather. Alice raised her hand to hail a cab.  
"Where to?" The driver asked.  
"Surrey. The primary school in Little Whinging." She said remembering that that was where she picked Jasper up from when he first smelt his mate.  
"You got a kid?" The driver frowned bemusedly at her.  
"No, I am just meeting an acquaintance there." She said smiling mysteriously.  
The trip went without a hitch and soon the taxi was pulling up outside the small primary school. She paid the driver and stepped out onto the wet pavement. Looking around she wasn't sure where she should start looking. Suddenly her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out answering it immediately.  
"Hello?"  
'Alice? Alice where are you?!'  
"Hello Edward, I am on an adventure!" She chirped down the phone. Static filled the other end of the phone. She could hear him talking quietly to Carlisle, although her hearing was incredible, through the phone she couldn't make out what they were saying.  
'Alice, this is Carlisle. Where are you? Was it a vision?'  
"Nope, I just want to see him happier!" She said before hanging up the phone and turning it to silent. Looking she wondered where to start. It was possible that Jasper's mate was a primary school child, but it could also have been a parent or a passer-by.  
The pavement was shiny with water and she could see her reflection looking back at her. The rain was always so peaceful, but right now it was not helpful because it would probably wash away the scent of anyone passing by rather quickly.  
She cursed herself for not asking about the scent now that she was actively searching for it. Because she had absolutely nothing to go off of. She had no name, no age, no appearance to go from, no scent and absolutely no where to go from. She decided to go for a walk and wait to see if anyone popped out at her.  
Walking underneath the dripping trees in the park relaxed her more than she would care to admit. She didn't realise how strung up with tension she was until this point. Until she was walking feeling all the stress leave her body gradually leaving her feeling all loose and calm. People didn't realise sometimes the battles she had in her head. Vampires struggle to remember their human life after they are turned. They can remember the turning with painful clarity and then every second after, but the longer they are turned the less they remember of their human lives. But it is still there. Their human lives still add everything to their personalities as they would. So it was so confusing for Alice when she knows absolutely nothing. Nothing about where she came from. Jasper knows he was in the confederate army, Rosalie knows about her old family, Edward remembers his parents and his dreams, Emmett remembers his older brother and him playing, Esme still knows about her old life with her husband and child, even Carlisle still remembers about his family and his father. But Alice didn't know anything about where she came from, about what made her into the person she is now.  
Then as sudden as all the thoughts started, they stopped. Her body once again tightly coiled ready to flee or strike as she heard the telling signs of someone perching in one of the branches above her. She could hear a low slow heart beat. It was beating sluggishly as if it could quite bring itself to keep going, but knew it had to if it wanted to stay alive. Slowly she tilted her head back until she was looking directly up into some luminous green eyes. She blinked, once, twice. But no the young girl just kept staring at her. Content to just stay sitting there.  
As always the second she heard the beating heart she ceased breathing, the ever flowing panic that she would have a moment of weakness, mentally counting how many days it has been since she last hunted to make sure it was safe for her to be around any humans. Gradually she took a breath in, testing the air, ready to bolt away the second she would start to loose control. But it was all for nothing as all she smelt was the smell of trees, pine in particular, which was strange considering she was hiding amongst oaks. Their was also a hint of apples and electricity. The rain must be a warm up for an incoming storm, she thought to herself, wondering why she hadn't gotten any visions about it. Realising she had gotten lost in her thoughts she looked back up at the girl. She must be around seven at the oldest with her small bones and large eyes. Her small frame resembling a fragile bird more then the child she was. The child wasn't looking at her anymore, but she could tell she was still watching, ever aware of the danger that is standing nearby. The small raven haired girl began to hum softly. Her young voice quiet and yet carrying across the distance like an angels.  
Alice leant back against the tree and lost herself in the tranquillity of the moment. Letting the melodic tune and the rain wash over her. It took her a second to realise the child was using words now and was singing a song in her soft voice that was clear as a bell and just captured your attention. She recognized the song as a nursery rhyme she has heard being sung to young children and infants. Alice closed her eyes and her body slowly melted back into the tree.  
_ "Lavenders blue dilly dilly,_  
_Lavenders green,_  
_When you are King dilly dilly,_  
_I shall be Queen."_  
She let the words lull her into some semblance of safety and security. It made her wonder if when she was a child whether anyone had sung to her. Maybe her mother, or perhaps a nanny. She didn't know, but it was odd to think about.  
It took her a few seconds to realise the last notes had finished and now the wind was carrying the song away, weaving between the trees. The green eyed girl broke the silence, her voice quiet but sure of itself. Her voice carrying the same melodic lilt as it did when she was singing.  
"Fear is a powerful emotion."  
Alice opened her eyes are peered up through the foliage. Those piercing green eyes staring right back at her, staring straight through her. She frowned trying to work out why that was the start to the conversation. The girl clearly saw her confusing because she began to elaborate.  
"It can be fuelled by many things, many other powerful emotions, so in the end it is the strongest of them all." She tapered of frowning slightly, her brow wrinkling adorably.  
Alice stood straight up and started to open and close her mouth doing a good impression of a goldfish, she shook her head slightly and looked back up. She then started to climb up the tree until she was perched next to the girl on one of the branches.  
"What's your name?" She asked curiously.  
"Hallie" The girl whispered in reply.  
"What emotions fuel fear" Alice asked, wondering if she would get a reply. After a few seconds of listening to the trees rustle Hallie answered in her sweet voice.  
"Many. Pain, anger, embarrassment, resentment." Hallie said as she stared out of the leaves looking out over the identical houses set out in rows.  
"How would you know that?" Alice asked softly, her arm reaching out of her own accord and gently placed it on Hallie's. What she wasn't expecting was Hallie to flinch away until their was a considerable gap between them. She felt so guilty that she was about to leave when Hallie replied. She spoke to her hands that were sitting in her lap.  
"Fear is something everyone encounters in their life," she bowed her head until her chin was sitting on her chest, "some more than others." She whispered.  
Alice's heart clenched for this small child. She opened her mouth to respond when Hallie sharply looked up and stared her right in the eye. Her green eyes seemed dimmed of their light, shadows dancing across them.  
"You knew things, things people have no explanation for how you knew them" she tilted her head slightly "so they feared you, because people fear the unknown, they fear what they don't understand," Hallie looked away smiling self-depreciatingly "they put you in a cell and they threw away the key." She peered back at Alice from the corner of her eye before looking away again. "You see people" she hesitated "people want, people want to know everything. And when they don't, they go on the defensive and they attack. They get scared because sometimes there are wounds that won't heal. They won't heal because we don't even know we have them, we don't know where we got them. They are always there, we just don't know why..." her voice tapered off at the end as she lowered her head and rebegun staring at her tightly clenched fists in her lap, "There's a big empty space in our heart, maybe it's time that we figured out why. Time we figured it out so that we can start healing." She looked up "You know, sometimes it doesn't hurt to reach out and ask for help." She finished softly before jumping down off the branch and walking away, weaving between the trees heading towards the suburban neighbourhood.  
Alice frowned as she looked up at the sky through her eyelashes, the rain clumping them together. What the kid said made sense, but how did she know? Does she know something about her past?  
Alice gracefully dropped down from the branch, she decided to follow Hallie and ask her what she meant. But as she began to walk in the direction the drenched girl disappeared her eyes became glazed over in the sign of a vision.  
When she came back to herself she looked around knowing that she couldn't come back here. If she wanted a happy future she would have to leave and not come back, she sent a silent prayer to the girl who looked like life had taken a particular dislike to her before making her way back to the main road to call a cab. When she reached her hand in her pocket to grab her phone she noticed a piece of crumpled up paper that hadn't been there earlier. On it there simply said 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger'  
Alice shrugged as she dialled the taxi, wondering how on earth the girl managed to slip that into her pocket without her noticing.  
Later as Alice called Edward to let him know she was coming home, she sat on the plane looking down at the country below her and wondered if asking for help really was the best option.  
Far below her a small girl was lying in her cupboard staring at the dark ceiling wondering why the world hated her so much. She knew that sometimes it doesn't hurt to reach out and ask for help, she wasn't lying to the lost girl. But she wondered why whenever she reached out it did hurt. It always made everything so much worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please lave a comment and let me know what I need to add to improve or how you want the story line to go. We got a small insight into Hallie's thoughts and hopefully in future updates this will become more regular. I think my writing has improved slightly so I would love if you can leave me your thoughts and opinions and maybe some constructive criticism as well. Thankyou so much for reading x


End file.
